Achilles Victrix
Background Information The man now known as Achilles Victrix was born with the name Achilles Aquillia Aollo, in the town of Larissa (Λάρισα), to a Roman noblemen of the house Aquillia, and a native woman of Larissa. The Praenomen was chosen by his mother to honor her own lineage and cultural heritage. His gens is the same as his father's and his birth cognomen was chosen due to his ancestry on both sides from Romulus' son Aollois. Due to being a person of mixed heritage, it was hard for him to grow up. At every turn, the people from both cultures viewed him as a possible threat and an outsider. This resulted in him enlisting in the Roman Legion at the age of 15. His quick witt and fast foot speed got him promoted to the Centurion of his Century's personal aide, and Decanus of his own contubernium . Once Achilles had reached the age of 19 he was promoted to Optio . He enjoyed being in such a position of honor and made it his mission to go as high in the ranks as possible. At 26 he was promoted to the rank of Centurion, and transferred to the Cavalry. After three years in the cavalry, Achilles was accepted into the Praetorian Cavalry. At the age of 40, Achilles retired from military service as an Acceptarius. After leaving the Legions, Achilles started his own private security and mercenary company. The Black Legion. Personality & Behavior When it comes to those placed in authority over him, Achilles tends to give them the token amount of respect required due to their position. Anything more than that would require them to earn it, and once they made stupid decisions, even that respect would go away. When it comes to those placed in a position of equality with Achilles, he will do everything within his power to do his job the best to prove himself the best at it. Achilles will never be satisfied with being equal to someone else. He is usually polite on the exterior though. When it comes to those placed in a position of subservience to himself, Achilles will feel the need to lead by example to push them to be the best they can be. Loyalty and proficiency are rewarded greatly, while failure and loyalty are harshly punished. His carrot is sugar coated, and his stick is electrified. When it comes to those who have become his enemy, Achilles is VERY Machiavellian with how he deals with them and he always lives by the old military saying; "Be polite to all those you meet but be prepared to kill everyone if necessary." Appearance Achilles is a well built man standing at six foot six inches (1.98 meters) tall, and weighing in at 242 pounds (109.77 Kg) with a very athletic build. He has short, nearly bald, black hair on his scalp, and a full black goatee. Achilles has medium brown skin, and dark brown eyes. When it comes to casual settings, Achilles dresses in all black leather with gold and silver accenting. When it comes to formal settings, Achilles dresses in all fine linens and silks of black color with gold and silver accenting. When it comes to combat, Achilles wears his casual outfit with modernized roman legate armor of black in color with gold and silver accenting, and his company logo on various locations. Skills *Individual, team, squad, cohort, and century tactical operations. *Ballista, battering ram, bow (arcus), buccina, caltrop (tribulus), catapault scorpio), corvus, crossbow (cheiroballistra), dagger (pugio), dart (plumbata), entrenching tool, javelin (pila & pilum),long sword (spatha), mine, pickaxe (dolabra), short sword (gladius), sickle/scythe (falx), siege tower, spear (hasta), and trebuchet (onager) usage. *Roman military drill, ceremoney, regulations, law, and cultural practices. *Military horsemanship. *Farming *Military training. *Military instruction training. *English Longsword, French Fencing, German Fencing, Glima, Italian Fencing, Kampfringen, Lausatök, Pale, Pankration, and Pygmachia. Character Relationships (This section is for you to document your in character relationships. Much like updating the Library. This needs to be updated once a session is complete. It also helps keep a lens on people to make sure they aren't RP'ing incorrectly.) Additional Information (Self explanatory section. The more detailed a bio the less you have to make up for it in character. Add anything you'd like within reason!) Role-Play Library Spars/battles * Casual * Storyline * Missions * Training * Approved By: (This is where an appropriate mod or admin provides their signature once your profile is finished.) Category:Templates